


Местная кухня

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:Коробка со специямиЖанр:PWPРейтинг:PG-15 (какой канон, такой и рейтинг у PWP))Персонажи:Мэрдок, Красавчик и весьма раскованная ОЖП-сан.Саммари:Этот разговор назревал давно. Но, как обычно, все случается не вовремя.





	Местная кухня

– А ты забавный, – сказала девушка, кокетливо склонив голову набок.  
– Конечно, крошка, я же говорил! – Мэрдок лучезарно улыбнулся и отсалютовал ей бокалом.  
Вообще-то он все пытался припомнить, как ее зовут. Какое-то незапоминающееся имя, вроде Пэгги или Бэкки. Красавчик представил их друг другу – за несколько минут до своего внезапного ухода. Мэрдок нахмурился. И с чего Красавчику так спешить? Может, он обиделся из-за того, что Мэрдок подсел к их столику и немножко пококетничал с Бэкки… или все-таки Пэгги? Ну и зря. Она Мэрдоку даже не понравилась: слишком ярко накрашена и вообще какая-то вульгарная. Что Красавчик в ней нашел?  
И куда он делся все-таки?  
– Угостишь меня выпивкой? – спросила Бэкки-Пэгги.  
– У тебя ведь еще полный бокал, – рассеянно отозвался Мэрдок. Он не был скрягой, просто не уловил в ее просьбе логики – возможно, потому, что все еще пытался сообразить, чем так задел Красавчика.  
– Ну, мы ведь не торопимся. – Бэкки-Пэгги придвинулась ближе и как бы невзначай положила руку Мэрдоку на бедро. Тот взглянул на девушку с неодобрением и решительно переместил ее руку выше: ладонь с длинными ярко-красными ногтями придавила маленьких друзей, временно живущих в кармане брюк.  
– О, – протянула Бэкки-Пэгги (ярко-красные губы вытянулись трубочкой, так что это «о» можно было не только слышать, но и видеть). – Ты, в отличие от Темплтона, зря времени не теряешь.  
Отвлекшись, наконец, от размышлений, Мэрдок сообразил, что сделал что-то не то.  
– Послушай, крошка, – осторожно начал он, – давай-ка я схожу его поищу, а то мне уже пора, нужно выгуливать моего пса Билли, он не очень-то любит терпеть, знаешь ли…  
– Бедняжка, – посочувствовала Бэкки-Пэгги, обнимая Мэрдока за шею. Тот нервно сглотнул и постарался принять непринужденную позу. – Я тоже… нетерпелива, – прошептала девушка ему на ухо. Мэрдок пожалел, что оставил свою кепку на вешалке при входе в бар: судя по ощущениям, волосы у него на голове встали дыбом. Девушка нежно, но довольно бесцеремонно ухватила его за подбородок и повернула к себе лицом.  
– Билли, – произнес Мэрдок тихо и почему-то охрипшим голосом. – Он…  
– Подождет, – уверенно сказала Бэкки-Пэгги и поцеловала его.  
Не то чтобы Мэрдок не знал, как в таких случаях вести себя с девушками. По правде сказать, в глазах многих барышень легкое безобидное сумасшествие выглядит скорее достоинством, чем недостатком, так что некоторый опыт в подобных вопросах у Мэрдока имелся.  
Но сейчас происходило что-то неправильное. И происходило оно как-то уж очень быстро: Красавчик отсутствовал от силы минут пятнадцать.  
Целовалась Пэгги-Бэкки хорошо, даже профессионально. Мэрдок вполне мог бы получить удовольствие от процесса, но девушка ему действительно не нравилась, и кроме того, отсутствие Красавчика начало его по-настоящему беспокоить. А вдруг на эту расфуфыренную девицу у того были серьезные планы, а Мэрдок пришел и все испортил? Как-то все очень нехорошо получилось.  
Так что Мэрдок решил как можно скорее разрешить неловкую ситуацию и смотаться отсюда куда подальше, хоть бы и к Би Эй, занятому починкой фургона. Тот, конечно, обзывает Мэрдока идиотом и психом, но от него, по крайней мере, всегда ясно, чего ожидать.  
Мэрдок осторожно, но решительно отстранил от себя нетерпеливую и страстную Бэкки-Пэгги.  
– Крошка, – сказал он, – ты очень милая, и у тебя красивые уши, особенно левое, но я действительно…  
– Торопишься, я помню. Ну, значит, придется сократить прелюдию. – Бэкки-Пэгги пожала плечами, провела острым алым ногтем по его щеке, хищно облизнулась и неожиданно нырнула под стол. Длинная тяжелая скатерть скрыла ее полностью, и Мэрдок мог бы счесть коварную Бэкки-Пэгги галлюцинацией, которые, пусть и нечасто, у него все-таки бывали, если бы не забытая на кожаном диванчике дамская сумочка.  
Впрочем, через минуту Бэкки-Пэгги напомнила о своем существовании более ощутимым образом. Мэрдок схватился за столешницу обеими руками и широко распахнул глаза.  
Первым порывом было откинуть скатерть и грозно поинтересоваться у девушки, чем это она занимается, но Мэрдок представил, как это будет выглядеть, и в ужасе отказался от этой идеи. Кроме того, вопрос был глупый: Мэрдок и сам отлично чувствовал, чем она там занимается. Даже более, чем отлично. По правде говоря, настолько отлично на его памяти ни у кого не получалось. Так что Мэрдок временно оставил идею извлечь Бэкки-Пэгги из-под стола, сполз ниже по сиденью, откинулся на мягкую спинку, прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не издавать громких звуков. Видимо, на некоторое время он выпал из реальности и ушел в нирвану, потому что когда у него над ухом прозвучал голос Красавчика, Мэрдок дернулся и прикусил себе язык.  
– Она ушла? – поинтересовался Красавчик. – Очень мило.  
И он с кислой миной уселся по левую руку от Мэрдока, в торце стола – достаточно далеко, чтобы не обратить внимания на странную позу товарища.  
Мэрдок облизнул губы и в панике уставился на сумочку Бэкки-Пэгги. Красавчик ее пока не заметил, потому что не смотрел в эту сторону, но заметит непременно. «Скажу, что она ушла… в дамскую комнату, – лихорадочно соображал Мэрдок. – Или… ох, чччерт! Или, допустим…»  
– Мэрдок, с тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Красавчик.  
– Эмммм… Дда, а ч-что?  
– Мне показалось, ты стонал.  
– Аыыы, – сказал Мэрдок (Бэкки-Пэгги в этот момент решила продемонстрировать свои глубокие познания в искусстве чувственных манипуляций). – Яууыыырр… ооо… ддааа, в порядке.  
– Мэрдок? – Красавчик встревожился еще больше. – Может, стоит позвать Ганнибала?  
При мысли о том, что свидетелем этой сцены станет еще и Ганнибал, Мэрдоку стало нехорошо. Впрочем, то, что происходило под столом, с лихвой компенсировало любые «нехорошо», так что он не нашел в себе сил возражать.  
– Мэрдок, у тебя что, приступ?  
– Нет, – отозвался Мэрдок (Бэкки-Пэгги на секунду отвлеклась от своего занятия, и он получил возможность говорить, не заикаясь). – Это все местная кухня, знаешь ли, от нее живот пучит.  
Краем глаза Мэрдок заметил, как изящная женская ручка вынырнула из-под скатерти, цепко ухватила сумочку и скрылась со своей добычей под столом. Красавчик, обеспокоенный странным поведением друга, ничего не заметил. Мэрдок перевел дух.  
– Тебя никто не заставлял ее пробовать, – буркнул Красавчик. – И вообще никто сюда не звал. Раз в месяц – не чаще! – мне удается выкроить время, чтобы провести вечер с очаровательной девушкой, – он театрально прижал руку к груди, – и что в итоге? Ты… как ты меня нашел, кстати? Не важно. Ты приходишь, строишь глазки моей даме, и вуаля – я оказываюсь за бортом!  
Красавчик изобразил одной половиной лица обиду, а другой – яростное негодование. Мэрдок подозревал, что такого многозадачного лица нет больше ни у кого.  
– Я понимаю – Ганнибал, – продолжал возмущаться Красавчик. – Ему нравится надо мной издеваться, и вообще, он завидует моему успеху у прекрасного пола. Но тебе-то это зачем? Зачем тебе вообще девушки, а?  
Мэрдок, который во время его гневного монолога полностью отдался приятным ощущениям, с трудом сообразил, что Красавчик, кажется, задал ему вопрос.  
– Девушки… мм… это же… ооооррр… это… очень…  
– Что такое? Опять местная кухня? – сварливо поинтересовался Красавчик.  
– Нет, – сказал Мэрдок, прикрыв глаза, – кажется, это мятный леденец…  
– Что? Какой леденец?  
– Ооох, я… неважно.  
– Неважно себя чувствуешь? Отвезти тебя домой? Я, конечно, зол на тебя, но если нужно…  
– Нет-нет, Красавчик, все в порррррядке… Так о чем мы говорили?  
– О девушках, – напомнил тот, глядя на Мэрдока с подозрением. – До того, как заговорили о мятных леденцах.  
– В определеууууу… определенном смысле, это одно и то же. Неважно. Так вот, девушки...  
– Я хочу знать, почему ты постоянно их у меня уводишь.  
– Разве постоянно? – Мэрдок удачно сделал вид, что глаза у него так широко распахнулись от удивления.  
– Три месяца назад, – Красавчик принялся загибать пальцы, – Дэбби. Она была глупышка, и ты запудрил ей мозги историями про пиратов. Конечно, на фоне этих историй моя банальная легенда про великого престидижитатора показалась ей скучной... Почему ты комкаешь скатерть?  
– Ррраскаиваюсь... ужасно, – процедил Мэрдок сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Как трогательно. – На этот раз Красавчик изобразил обеими половинами лица все, что он думает о подобной показухе. – Потом – Сэмми. Ты ей даже не нравился... сначала. Какого черта было изображать котенка, который напился молока и мурлычет?!  
«У них у всех и вправду имена какие-то одинаковые», – подумал Мэрдок, а вслух, улучив момент, сказал:  
– Ну, ей же... понравилось.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, – отозвался Красавчик. – И почему мне самому это не пришло в голову... Ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
– Временами, – честно признался Мэрдок.  
– Потом – Кимми. Кто такой этот Шредингер? Что, кроме котов, других тем для общения с девушками нет?  
Мэрдок издал сдавленный звук, который Красавчик расценил как стон страдающей совести.  
– Но сегодня... Это уже слишком, Мэрдок. У меня все было на мази, я собирался сопровождать ее домой, распить с ней бутылочку вина, посидеть у камина... – На его лице появилась блаженная улыбка, взгляд расфокусировался. Это оказалось очень кстати: как раз в этот момент Бэкки-Пэгги решила, что пришло время взяться за дело всерьез. На несколько ослепительных секунд Мэрдок полностью утратил связь с реальностью, а когда снова пришел в себя, выяснилось, что Красавчик, окрыленный собственной фантазией, даже не заметил временной отключки собеседника.  
– Медвежья шкура на полу, – говорил Красавчик, мечтательно глядя куда-то в пространство, – кьянти урожая 79 года, повсюду свечи в медных подсвечника, розовое масло… – Он прикрыл глаза, полностью захваченный прекрасной картиной, и именно в этот момент Бэкки-Пэгги изящно вынырнула из-под стола и с удобством расположилась на диванчике, закинув ногу на ногу. Восхитившись ловкостью, с которой все это было проделано, Мэрдок принялся застегивать брючный ремень, стараясь не звякнуть пряжкой.  
– … горячий кофе со сливками, аромат корицы, чувственный и вместе с тем умиротворяющий, зеленые оливки, которыми можно кормить друг друга с рук…  
– Звучит прекрасно, – одобрила Бэкки-Пэгги. – Правда, шкуры у меня нет, но, думаю, персидский ковер подойдет.  
Красавчик подскочил на месте от неожиданности, Мэрдок закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– Милая… – Красавчик взял девушку за руку. – Как ты… мы думали, ты нас покинула!  
– Я выходила в дамскую комнату, – сообщила Бэкки-Пэгги. – Местная кухня…  
– О, мы в курсе, дорогая. – Красавчик метнул в Мэрдока короткий взгляд, полный злорадства. – Надеюсь, теперь тебе лучше?  
– Да, милый, все отлично. – Она улыбнулась и потрепала его по щеке. – Ну что, мы едем?  
– Конечно, зайка, я готов! – Красавчик галантно подал даме руку, помогая выбраться из-за стола. Бэкки-Пэгги обернулась:  
– Мэрдок, а ты? Поедешь с нами?  
За ее спиной Красавчик изобразил лицом все, что он сделает с Мэрдоком, если тот сейчас вздумает согласиться.  
– Увы, не могу. Мне все-таки нужно погулять с моим псом, а потом помочь Би Эй с фургоном, и вообще я привык рано ложиться… Так что развлекайтесь без меня.  
– Жаль, – сказала Бэкки-Пэгги, поджав губы. – У тебя большой… потенциал.  
– Спасибо, крошка, – сказал Мэрдок, покраснев. – Я буду иметь это в виду.  
– Очень-очень мило, – заулыбался Красавчик, подхватил Бэкки-Пэгги под руку и настойчиво потащил к выходу. – Мэрдок, ты доберешься сам?  
– Ага, не волнуйся! – Мэрдок помахал им рукой и радостно улыбнулся. – Веселитесь, детки.  
Через десять минут, расплатившись по счету и прихватив с вешалки свою кепку и куртку, он вышел из бара и подошел к перилам лестницы.  
– Ну прости, Билли, я знаю, я опоздал, – приговаривал он, отвязывая невидимый поводок. – Я пытался уйти пораньше, клянусь тебе, но женщины! Парень, что я тебе рассказываю – ты ведь знаешь женщин. С ними иногда просто невозможно справиться. – Мэрдок спустился по ступенькам, сунул руки в карманы и застыл, глядя прямо перед собой. Через несколько секунд его лицо просветлело, как будто он вспомнил что-то хорошее, и Мэрдок, свистнув Билли, зашагал вниз по улице.  
– Скорее, приятель, пойдем! Я должен рассказать Би Эй, что у меня большой потенциал, а то он до сих пор считает меня идиотом. А я не идиот, нет, сэр, я великий Эйч Эм Мэрдок, пират и гроза морей, мой клинок карает наглецов и защищает невинных, особенно тех из них, кто угощает меня добрым ромом, йо-хо-хо, и, конечно, красивых девушек, которые…  
Мэрдок завернул за угол, и его невидимому псу пришлось поторопиться, чтобы угнаться за хозяином.


End file.
